


Birthday Boy

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas '19 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Of course he prepped himself. He isn’t an idiot. Some pain good. Going in dry with just slick to ease the way bad. And he starts to tell Jim as much before his words are cut off with a keen of pleasure. Jim’s slid home, and the bastard hasn’t even taken his pants all the way off. He can feel the cold metal of the zipper against his ass cheeks. It shouldn’t feel as nice as it does.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Christmas '19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603357
Comments: 35
Kudos: 112





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to write this really nice plot centric canon divergence piece where Leonard owns a cafe/bakery set up and how he falls in love with Jim and Spock for a very late Christmas present. Aaaaaaaand instead I wrote smut! Enjoy. (I still plan on writing baker!Leonard stuff.)

Leonard kisses Jim fiercely. Nipping at skin. The smell of mangoes is thick in the air and he’s glad that he’s managed to scare the rest of the staff out early. Jim’s hand slides down his side, careful to avoid spots he knows causes Leonard to laugh. 

“I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me til I’m screamin’ yer name. Please?” He breathes into Jim’s ear. His Heat is almost here. Terrible fucking timing if you ask Leonard. He’s got plans for the café that are going to have to be put on hold. Any thoughts about things not Jim and sex are silenced when Jim cups his ass. 

“As you wish.” 

Jim pulls away, leaving a trailing scent of mango that Bones tries to follow. 

Hands deftly unzip pants and he flipped over, stomach pressing into the wood of his desk. His jeans hit the floor and Jim massages his ass. 

“Jim-” 

“Shhh. Did you prep yourself for me?” 

A finger slips in. Of course he prepped himself. He isn’t an idiot. Some pain good. Going in dry with just slick to ease the way bad. And he starts to tell Jim as much before his words are cut off with a keen of pleasure. Jim’s slid home, and the bastard hasn’t even taken his pants all the way off. He can feel the cold metal of the zipper against his ass cheeks. It shouldn’t feel as nice as it does.

Slowly Jim pulls back, and just as slowly he pushes back in. The pace is slow and no matter how hard he tries he can’t get Jim to speed up. Leonard whines, low in his throat, body pushing back. 

“Patience,” Jim soothes. Voice a low rumble against the back of his neck. The door opens, Spock slipping into the room like a shadow. 

And with the appearance of their third a switch is thrown. The slow lazy movements become fast thrusts. Hands tighten on his hips, nails biting and pressure bruising the skin. The slap of skin in skin fills the air. God it feels so damn good. The sting of Jim’s pants adds the the press of the wood against his stomach and the full feeling of Jim inside him. He moans. And groans. And he thinks he speaks actual words, eyes closed and lost in the feeling. His body starts to tense. 

“Jim-” 

“Do not hold back. Let us see you.” 

Spock says this. Coming closer, brown eyes almost black as he watches. If there wasn’t a desk between them, Leonard would be gagging on the large dick straining against Spock’s zipper. 

He stretches out a hand. Fingers fighting the rigor that has them frozen in the clutch position. Two fingers straighten out and he comes with a near scream of Jim’s name when Spock runs his fingers down the proffered two. 

“ _Jesus_ , that was so hot,” Jim says between kisses that he presses against Leonard’s back. Leonard makes a happy little noise, still in the glow of a climax even though his dick is still hard as rock. And Jim hitting that spot inside him with each thrust ensures that he’s going to be hard for a while. 

“Have I told you about a fantasy of mine?” 

“You’ve told us many,” Spock says with a hint of humor in his voice. Jim grinds against Leonard. 

“Yeah? Well, just in case I’m telling you this one again.” 

His still for a second, pulling Leonard away from the desk the slightest bit to lazily rub Leonard’s stomach. 

“I’m sitting on the desk.” 

“The start of many of your fantasies.” 

“And Bones, Bones is riding you in his chair. Only he’s having a hard time moving cause he’s pregnant. He is nice and full of our child and your dick. Ass leaking your cum as he moans. Head thrown back and asking for more.” 

He starts to thrust slowly again. Small movements that scape against Leonard, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. 

“And after he’s climaxed, and it’s not the first time that he has, you carry him over to me. Neither one of us can do more than jerk each other off cause I’m just as big as he is. Just imagine that, Spock. Imagine fucking us both while we’re pregnant with your kids.” 

Leonard comes again with a shudder and a keen. 

“Fuuuck, that’s a new one, Kid.” 

Jim bites his shoulder blade. Hips moving quicker, harder, sloppier. He’s getting close. Leonard bucks back against him, encouraging him to go harder. _Harder._ Make it to where he walks with a hitch in his step. When Jim climaxes he thrusts in hard, Beta knot expanding and pulling. They ride it out, collapsing on the desk. Thank god for sturdy wood work. Jim pulls out, leaving him empty feeling and lonely. The blond Beta sits down next to him, hand running through Leonard’s short hair. 

“Spock, you gonna stand there lookin’ pretty or you gonna come give my ass a poundin’?” 

“I am not the one… looking pretty at this moment. You are the picture of aesthetically pleasing.” 

“Sweet talker.” 

Leonard starts to move. He wants some Spock lovin’ and if that green blooded hobgoblin wants to play hard to get, well he may be pleasantly aching but Leonard is willing to give chase. There are no arguments about the illogicalness of words having taste. Just his half Vulcan lover coming around the desk and pulling him up into a proper human French kiss. 

He can feel Jim moving around even if he can’t see what exactly the Beta is doing. Spock seems determined to suck his soul out through his mouth and damned if Leonard is going to fight it. 

Vulcans, even half Vulcans, are strong as shit and Leonard loves it when Spock shows it off. Like now, lifting him up and then impaling him on Spock’s dick. Fuck. 

“Fuck.” 

Jim echoes him, getting off just as much as Leonard as Spock moves him up and down. Leonard’s arms are wrapped loosely around Spock’s neck, letting Spock do what he will. The first time Spock had used him like a human flesh light, Leonard had come from the sheer show of strength alone and then again because _hot damn_. It doesn’t happen often, as it leaves them both sore and achy. There is nothing graceful about what they are doing. Nothing most would call romantic. Him moaning and moaning and pleading for it harder and faster and please Spock, please. He comes a third time, crying because he’s not sure he can handle more but wanting more all the same. He’s aflame and willing to fucking burn. Spock comes, collapsing back into the chair that Jim must have moved there. The combined emotions throwing Spock over the deep end. 

Vulcans do not have secondary sexes even if they all smell like Alphas. Their men folk still have knots though. Big things that put most human Alphas to shame and with small ridges that stick like a pleasant feeling burr. And, in Leonard’s humble opinion, there is nothing like having a Vulcan knot inside of you. The only thing that tops it, is having both Jim and Spock inside him, knots rubbing together and sending waves of pleasure through him. 

“He’s thinking about both of us in him again, isn’t he?” 

“Affirmative.” 

“When I catch my wind again, I won’t just be thinking about it.” 

Jim laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling Spock into a deep kiss. 

“Let’s get you home first, birthday boy.” 

“Sounds like a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
